To The Max, Dead or Alive!
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid It features the debut of Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the final appearance of Kuroto Dan. Synopsis Recovered from his infection, Kuroto resumes his plans to complete "Kamen Rider Chronicle" and the members of CR seem to have no way to stop him, until Taiga gives Emu a new Gashat that brings forth a power never seen before. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast *''to be added'' Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Kamen Rider Para-DX: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie ***Jet Combat (in Gashacon Sparrow), DoReMiFa Beat (in Gashacon Sparrow), Giri Giri Chambara (in Gashacon Sparrow) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2 (in transition to Level 99), Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2 (in transition to Level 50), Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Invisible, Muscular, Speeding-Up, High-Jump, Iron-Body, Confusion, Instigate, Recover Errors *The first time Emu assumes Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, the Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X profile isn't seen on the spread of profiles. *When Ex-Aid closes his Driver to activate the finisher for Maximum Gamer Level 99, the Urawaza sound isn't properly played, but the standard Kimewaza sound instead. *When Genm performs Giri Giri Critical Finish, the prelude screen for the finisher did not appear. *When Kuroto dies, it is unknown where the Game Over sound is played from, since Parad had already taken Kuroto's Bugvisor and had left the scene. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Genm's possession': None **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Dangerous Zombie, Kamen Rider Chronicle (unfinished) **'Unknown owner': Proto Mighty Action X, Ju Ju Burger *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Genm Zombie Gamer's Rider Gauge being filled that rendered its death cheating ability useless is a reference to RPGs like Final Fantasy where undead creatures die when any recovery spell or item is used instead of healing. **Several characters say that Lv. 99 is the strongest level there is. In older videogames this is true, as data and programming limitations could only allow a character to go up to 99. However, more recent games such as RPGs allow characters to reach double digit levels with Level 100 being the average. *The episode title has a nod to Team Ninja/Tecmo Koei's Dead or Alive. *This is the second episode to show a Rider death and Game Over announcement. *From Toei TV's episode guide of this episode, the idea of Reprogramming used by Maximum Mighty X Gashat is base on Epigenetic Reprogramming, an epigenetics term and in-developing medical measure supposed to reconstruct DNA. This idea is suggested by , the medical adviser of the drama. *The way the Maxiumum Gamer armor descends from above to attach to Ex-Aid in one scene is similar to how Armor Parts descend on top of Armored Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 極限の dead or alive！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 極限の dead or alive！ References Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode